The present invention is directed to a gas burner, particularly for employment in kitchen technology. The gas-burner comprises an air delivery channel and a combustion chamber that are arranged at an angle relative to one another and has a deflecting means for deflecting a gas stream from the air delivery channel into the combustion chamber. Because of the advantage provided by this compact structure, the gas burner can be utilized, among other things, for example, in conjunction with a steam generator for an equipment which is used for large-scale catering of food products.
A mixture of air and combustion gas, that is subsequently introduced into a combustion chamber, is usually generated in the region of a deflecting means. The deflection of the gas stream, which can be composed of either air or a mixture of air and combustion gases, coming from the direction of an air delivery channel into the direction of the combustion chamber causes the flow rate of the air/combustion gas mixture that enters into the combustion chamber to be greater on the outside of the combustion chamber, for instance the side that is at the greatest distance from the air delivery channel with reference to the flow direction in the air delivery channel, then on the opposite side, which is closest to the air delivery channel. This will lead to a non-uniform combustion with reference to the cross-section of the combustion chamber in a direction perpendicular to the direction of the flow of gas in the chamber.